Insanity Island
by Celestial Fire
Summary: Luci: It's survivor! With MJ, me, and the Ranma cast! I'm the camera woman and MJ is the interviewer. Oh yea. They were drugged and taken to an island. Funny! And in real life I'm not this stupid. MJ: *sneaks up behind her* Yes she is! OW THAT WAS MY HEAD
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the aforementioned (big word!) characters are our hombres. We don't own em.

EXCEPT WE DO OWN OURSELVES!! So ya can't sue us!! Ü

Note: No notes. Every thing is self-explanatory (and we really DO like Destiny's Child. Don't take it personally) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Insanity Island 

*MJ and Luci stand in Ling-Ling Lung-Lung strike back attack position* 

MJ: The Duo of Doom is BACK!!

Luci: DUO?! Where's DUO?! *Looks around frantically* 

MJ: No stupid! US!! *Hits her over the head* Not Duo Maxwell!! [We don't REALLY fight this much…]

Luci: AWW MAN!! *Snaps fingers* 

*MJ shakes her head* Luci…. You are soo sad! 

Luci: Let's just get the ball rolling!! I GET TO WORK THE CAMERA!!

MJ: NO!! I DO!!

Luci: Not if I get there FIRST!!

*Luci and MJ make mad dash for camera equipment*

Luci: HA!! I got it!! Hehehehehe!

MJ: You don't even know how to work it!

Luci: So…. I can learn! *Turns camera upside down* How do ya turn this thing on?

*MJ sweatdrop then shrugs* Ok… Now on to the important stuff! ENOUGH of us being idiots!!

Luci: Well we can't really stop that! HEHEHE

*MJ does face fault* MJ: We have thrown the entire cast of Ranma ½ onto a strange island (Also the set of MJ's story Calypso (OK we have as tight budget. So sue us. No don't)). And we are gonna have connntesssstssss!!! And who can survive the longest? You have heard of Temptation Island, well this:

Luci & MJ: INSANITY ISLAND!!!!!

MJ: I will be your host ~

Luci: AS LONG AS I GET WORK THE CAMERA!!!!

MJ: Today… You see~

Luci: *talking fast* weknockedthemoutanddraggedthemhere!!!!

MJ: But I am sure *glares at Luci* if we ASKED them they would have come willingly.

Luci: Nuh uhhhhhhhh….

MJ: *under breath* baka-onna.

Luci: Wha was that?

MJ: NOTHINGGGG! Anyway…

We will be walking around asking questions to the malicious IMEAN~~

Luci: You know what you said and I would agree with you on some levels COUGHkunoCOUGH

MJ: *slaps her high five* O YEA! Now onto the REAL story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*MJ and Luci creep around in all camouflage* 

Luci: As the two explorers attempt to make contact with the strange poetry beast…

Kuno: Why art thou hiding in yonder bush?

MJ: You tell us. Any way… Kuno-kun, why do you carry that annoying stick thing everywhere?

Kuno: It is a bokken. Are you not the girl that drugged me and dragged me here? No that must have been your sister over there… *points to Luci who is talking to a bug*

Luci: hello Harry…

Kuno: *Sweat drop* 

MJ: MY SISTER???? SOMEONE HAS HIT YOU TOO HARD WITH YOUR STICK THINGY!

Kuno: BOKKEN! Do you dare challenge the great Tatewaki Kuno! The Blue Thunder of Furinkian High! 

Nabiki: *walks by* you mean the True Blunder!

Kuno: *blushes*

MJ: Anyway Kuno-kun, you didn't answer the question. Why do you carry your BOKKEN everywhere?

Kuno: Because I have spent my life becoming the great Tatewaki Kuno! I must have my emblem with me at all times!

Luci: So you won't mind if I just, take it! *Takes it and bops him over the head with it* this is fun!

MJ: MY TURN!

BONK

BONK  
BOINK

MJ: That WAS fun!

Kuno: STOP IT!

Luci: Why?

MJ: Now moving along! *Drags Luci along*

Luci: NYAAAAAA!

*They move along to Mousse who is standing with Shampoo*

MJ: O he is sooooo CUTE!!!!!!! *Begins to drool*

Luci: Now that I'm finally the only sane one here **_I_**get to ask the questions! Mousse-kun, do you know who that girl is standing behind you?

Mousse: aaaah, no?

Luci: You will soon!

MJ: YOU HAVE THOUSANDS OF FANS WORLD WIDE!!! AND YOU ARE STILL STUCK ON SHAMPOO! COME WITH US!

Mousse: no. *scoots away from MJ. MJ scoots with him. *

Shampoo: What is you talking MJ?

MJ: How do you know my name?

Shampoo: It says on funny word cards over there!

Luci: SHAMPOO! SHUT UP! THEY CAN'T FIND OUT ABOUT OUR FUNNY LINE CUE CARDS!  Oops…Mousse-kun, why are you standing on your head? O wait the Camera's upside down! I guess all we've shot so far is... Upside down!

MJ: *Hits her over the head* BAKA! So Mousse-kun, What do think of that dried up monkey over there?

Mousse: The living mummy?

Cologne: Who is dried up?

MJ & Luci: Come on! We'll take you on! *Cologne clocks them on the head with her staff* OWWWWW!!!!!!

MJ: That hurt NO DA!!!

Luci: You DO NOT hit the girl with the CAMERAAAAA!!!! *Luci bonks Cologne over the head with the camera* YOU HAVE UNLEASHED THE POWER OF MY KI!!!!!  *Luci makes a shot of her ki towards Cologne* TAKE THIS!!!

*A small puff of smoke* 

MJ: What was that?!

Luci:  *sweatdrop* Um… We better RUN!!!

*Luci and MJ make a dash for it*  

MJ: Farewell my Mousse-kun

Luci: _Oh brother!_

MJ: Whew! Now let's go find the Tendo family! *Looking back at Cologne* they're a LOT safer!!

*Panda rolling on ball* 

Luci: Oh look! It's Genma!

MJ: Let's go bug 'em!!

Luci: YEA! *Turns chibi* 

MJ: Hey Genma! We're going to interrogate you if you don't mind!!

Genma: *Holds up sign that says* Actually I DO mind

Luci: Well too bad!!  Why do like being a panda so much?

Genma: *Holds up another sign reading* so I won't be interrogated by annoying 13 year old girls!

Luci: REALLY?! *Totally gullible look on her face*

MJ: Let's go!

*They walk over to a "shelter" that they made* (It's really four sticks trying to hold up a bed sheet)

Luci: Lookie!!! It's Kasumi and Soun!!

*Whams camera in their face*

MJ: What's it like being drugged and taken to a deserted island?

Soun: Hey! You're the girls who drugged us and brought us here in the first place!

Luci: What makes you say that? *Hides bottle of sleeping pills in her pocket*  [MJ, is that what you use to drug people? MJ: Yes Luci…]

Kasumi: *In sweet tender voice* Father, why don't you have some pot stickers I just made?

Luci and MJ: US TOO!!!!! ^_^

Kasumi: *sweat drop* (Probably her first EVER!!) Alright…

*Luci and MJ stuff their faces w/ pot stickers and other foods*

Kasumi: Oh my… You ate all our food!

Luci: *sweat drop* Oops… well you know what they say! Once ya pop, the fun don't stop!! *Turns chibi Chichiri* No DA?

MJ: I think we better run…

Soun: YOU… ATE… ALL… THE… FOOD!!!! *Turns into a big head with a serpent's tongue*

MJ and Luci: ACKY!!!! *Runs for their life*

Ranma: Come back here OLD man!!

Happosai: *Carrying a bag of Ranma-chan's underwear* I don't think so!!! What's this?! * Spots MJ and Luci* Two beautiful goddesses on a deserted island! *Runs toward them*

Luci: You take another closer and you'll meet the goddesses of Death!!!! * Fighting stance*

MJ: * Bops her on the head* don't use Duo's saying! It's copy righted!!

Luci: Aw man… Well whatever! Happosai, you perv! You even try and touch me I'll kick your ass!!

Happosai: *sniff sniff* Why?!

Ranma: Cause your a pervert!

Happosai: Ranma! How dare you interfere! 

Luci: Oh just get out of here! *Kicks him into the middle of next week* 

Ranma: Hey thanks a lot of getting rid of that perverted Happosai!

Luci: No prob!

MJ: *drools* 

Luci and Ranma: *sweatdrop* 

Ranma: Anyway, I'm Ranma!

MJ: *gets between Luci and Ranma* we know! *Smiles freakily* (and yes that is a word!!)

*Luci rolls eyeballs* Whatever MJ!! Nice to meet you Ranma! *Shakes Ranma's hand*

*Turns round and squeals* OMG!! I just touched Ranma!!! EEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!! 

*Ranma looks confused* Ok you two later! *Whispers* Much later…

*Ranma starts walks away* 

*Luci keeps squealing and MJ keeps drooling till they realize Ranma's leaving* *in unison* HEY YOU!!! GET BACK HERE!!

Luci: We're SO NOT finished w/ you!! 

MJ: YEA!! We gotta film ya!!! *Pours bucket of water over Ranma's head*

Ranma-chan: Whatcha do that FOR?!??!!??!

Luci: cause it's interesting. SMILE!  
  


Ran-chan: *growls* WATCHING ME SUFFER IS INTERESTING?????? 

Luci: Yes?

Ran-chan: Oh you little… 

Kuno: MY PIGTAILED GODDESS!!! You have freed yourself from that sorcerer Saotome!

Ran-chan: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Hides behind MJ*

Kuno: *puzzled* Why do you run from me my love?

MJ: Cause you're annoying. Duh. *Looks at him like he's stupid. *

Kuno: FEEL MY WRATH!!!!! *Lunges at MJ*

MJ: *Gets her Katana from nowhere and blocks with an over hand* I don't have anything choreographed Kuno dear so please wait until I do. [I take stage combat, if you didn't know]

Kuno: *walks away scratching his head* stage… combat? Such strange teenagers. Thanks the gods I wasn't that strange when I was that young.

MJ: *mutters* I am just so sure…

Kodachi: YOU LITTLE HARLOT!!! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY RANMA DARLING?

Luci: whozawha? *Completely blank look*

MJ: Luci, she thinks that Ranma is hers. And she doesn't believe that the red haired one and Ranma are the same person. Get it?

Luci: ooooooo~~~no.

MJ: never mind. 

Luci: She is completely neurotic right?

MJ: she's Kuno's sister.

Luci: oooooo~~~ that explains a lot.

MJ: Doesn't it though?

Kodachi: And you would be?

MJ&LUCI: *Lin Lin Lung Lung strike back attack* WE ARE:

Luci: LUCI!

MJ: AND MJ! 

MJ&Luci: AND WE ATE TOO MUCH SUGAR THIS MORNING!

Kodachi: I know who you are!

Luci: You do?

Kodachi: YOU WANT MY RANMA DARLING!

MJ: *facefault*

Luci: *sweatdrop* er…. Not quite. We don't WANT WANT Ranma. We WANT to TAPE him. 

Kodachi: YOU LITTLE RAT!

MJ: Is it just me or is she even more neurotic in real life?

Luci: It isn't just you. 

Kodachi: WHAT?

MJ: Hey, L-chan, since this is our fic, we can do what we want right?

Luci: I think so.

MJ: Let's try it! *Types: Kodachi stands on her head*

Kodachi: *stand on her head* WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS?

MJ: IT WORKS!

Luci: *slaps her high five* Now, lets get rid of her.

MJ: *poofs away Kodachi*

Kodachi: *poofs away*

MJ & Luci: YEA! *Hear hot water splash*

Akane: Really Ranma… How DO you get into these things?!

Ranma: It WAS THEM!! I swear…

Luci: *zooms in w/ camera* SMILE!!!! Tee hee…

MJ: So… Akane, tell us all about you and Ranma!! And don't leave ANYTHING out!!!

Akane: What?! *Chases MJ w/ mallet*

Luci: HEHEHEHE!! Good thing I didn't say it!! So Ranma spill!!!

Ranma: Wha'? 

Luci: Hello? You and Akane...? DUH!!

Ranma: You mean that uncute macho chick!

MJ: Oh c'mon... Everyone knows you tease her because you're insecure- OW!! *Slammed by Akane's mallet*   

Ranma: insecure?!?! 

Akane: Come on Ranma! *Pulls Ranma away by the pigtail*

Nabiki: PSSST!

Luci: Huh?

Nabiki: How much ya want for the camera?

Luci: Camera…

Nabiki: I'll give you 3000 yen.

MJ: YEN DOESN'T MEAN A THING TO US! How about dollars???

Nabiki: dollars?

MJ: Ya know! Mula, gator skin, denero! 

Nabiki:????

MJ: THE GREEN BABY, THE GREEN!!!!  
  


Nabiki:?????

MJ: American currency.

Nabiki: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh! 

Luci: So how much are you willing to pay? OW!

MJ: *drags her away*

Nabiki: damn.

Ukyo: *jumps out of nowhere* would you like to buy some Okonomyaki?

Luci: PIZZA!!!!

Ukyo: Noooooo. Okonomyaki.

Luci: PIZZA!

Ukyo: OKONOMYAKI!!!!  
  


MJ: *cuts in* we'll take two. 

Luci: *sticks her tongue out behind MJ's back* pizza, pizza, pizza!

Ukyo: Here ya go! *Smile smile*

Luci: *takes a big bite and then spits it out* THERE IS FISH ON THIS PIZZA! I HATE FISH!

Ukyo: Okonomyaki is made with seafood. *Looks at Luci* Duh.

Luci: I ATE SEAFOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!!!! YUCK!!!!!!!! *Starts rubbing her tongue* EWEWEWEWEWEW! *Brushes her teeth frantically* MUST GET RID OF YUCKY FISH TASTE!

MJ&Ukyo: *sweatdrop* uhhhhhhhh…

Luci: puff puff puff puff… ALL GONE!

MJ: Well Ukyo *picks up camera*

Luci: *grabs it back* MIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!!!!!

MJ: whatever. Do you love Ryoga?

Ukyo: WHAT??? That direction impaired jackass???

MJ: Yes! ^^ Fang boy! 

Ukyo: EEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!  Get away from me!

MJ&Luci: *run* 

MJ: That was sad. The poor girl is in denial.

Luci: *talks into the camera* Well that about wraps it up for this episode! Keep checking back for updates!

MJ&Luci: Jaa!!!!! 

What'd ya think???????? 

Luci: Well, I like it.

MJ: you would. Well we know Luci likes it! How about you? Tell us in an email or a review (preferably the latter)

MJ&Luci: UNTIL NEXT TIME MINNA! 

Luci: This is MJ and Luci, signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

We don't own anything. We're poor!!! So don't sue us!!  
  
OK? Peace! Sorry this took so long!!  
  
And please, no flames about Destiny's Child. We don't hate them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Insanity Island: Chapter 2  
  
Luci: MJ, we're on in 3 - 2 - 7- 6 - 9 -1!  
  
MJ: Annnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddd We're ON THE AIR!!!  
  
Luci & MJ: The Duo of Doom is back again!! *Ling Ling and Lung Lung pose*  
  
Luci: *sniff sniff* I wish Duo were here!!!  
  
MJ: Poor L-chan.Will making fools out of the Ranma ½ cast make you feel better? *speaks to Luci like she's a 4-year old*  
  
Luci: *sparkly eyed* YEAH *4-year old voice*  
  
MJ: It's so easy to make Luci happy *pats Luci on the head*  
  
Luci: Meow! *Kitty smile*  
  
Voice from behind: Are you girls done?  
  
MJ: Huh? *turns around* Oh Ryouga. it's just you  
  
Luci: Got lost again? *Holds camera two inches from Ryouga's face*  
  
MJ: That's right! You're the only person we haven't interviewed yet. Where ya been?  
  
Ryouga: I dunno.. I was wandering around looking for Akane-  
  
MJ: Hold it right there! We both know you have this silly crush on Akane but on our show, its Ranma and Akane! Got it?  
  
Ryouga: And why should I listen to you?  
  
MJ: Luci, show him!  
  
Luci: *holds up bucket of water* This is why!  
  
Ryouga: Crap.Fine I'll leave her alone  
  
Luci: Good, now we can interview you!!! SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO.... why do you hate Ranma?  
  
Ryouga: Because he has defiled Akane and I must show him justice! *Fighting stance with umbrella*  
  
MJ: You're going to show Ranma justice by using an umbrella?  
  
Ryouga: *sweatdrop* This is not an ordinary umbrella, it is my mastered weapon.  
  
Luci: So you don't mind if we just take it? *snatches umbrella*  
  
Ryouga: I wouldn't if I were you-  
  
Luci: *falls over* OW!  
  
MJ: LUCI! Remember, the umbrella weighs like a hundred pounds!!!  
  
Luci: *rubbing her arm* I forgot. I guess stealing weapons only works on Kuno.  
  
Kuno: I heard that!  
  
MJ: OH yeah! We forgot about the rest of our cast..  
  
Luci: You're right! Now we can start our contest!  
  
Entire Ranma ½ cast: *scared* Contest?  
  
Luci: YEAH!!! MJ, tell them about it.  
  
MJ: Alright, we have decided that your challenge is to. *dramatic pause* FISH!  
  
All: *face fault*  
  
Ranma: You're kidding right?  
  
MJ: No I'm not! We give you a time limit of an hour and whoever catches the most fish wins!  
  
Kuno: The great Tatewaki Kuno does not have time to fish!  
  
Ukyo: This is the stupidest challenge I've ever heard!  
  
Luci: SHUSH! Do not make fun of my friend; he worked very hard to think of it!  
  
MJ: HE?  
  
Luci: *strokes her bug friend* It's ok Harry  
  
MJ: *face fault* You KEPT that thing?!  
  
Luci: Of course! He's my bosom friend!  
  
Nabiki: That is just twisted!  
  
MJ: I KNOW!! Anyway, you all now have 60 minutes to catch fish, go!  
  
Luci: *hands out fishing rods* Have fun!  
  
Ranma: I don't need a rod! *Uses Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire*  
  
Akane: Ranma that isn't such a great idea *BIG SPLASH!!!*  
  
*P-chan, Girl Ranma, Genma Panda, Mousse Duck, and Shampoo Cat appear out of nowhere*  
  
Akane: P-Chan! How did you get here?  
  
MJ: How do you think Akane?  
  
Akane: *hugging P-Chan* Did those mean mean girls drug you too?  
  
MJ & Luci: *Face fault*  
  
Ranma: You little perverted pig! *P-Chan bites his nose* Hey watch it!!  
  
Luci: That's it, I'm cooking this pig!  
  
Akane: NO YOU DON'T!!  
  
MJ: I always wanted to do this, sorry Ryouga. *pours hot water over P-chan*  
  
*Akane screams*  
  
Luci: SEE?! SSSSEEEEE?! It's that Ryouga freak!  
  
Ranma: Haha! Looks like you're busted, man!  
  
Naked Ryouga: SHUT UP!! Akane, I can explain..  
  
Akane: *seriously grossed out* Explain this! *punches him into outer space*  
  
MJ & Luci: YES!!! FINALLY!!!  
  
Kasumi: Oh my.  
  
Ukyo: Whoa, he is a major direction impaired jackass!!  
  
Luci: OK TIME'S UP!!!  
  
Cologne: But it has only been 10 minutes!  
  
MJ: TOO BAD!!  
  
Luci: Now MJ and I get to vote people off!!  
  
~ Jeopardy theme. MJ and Luci converse quietly. ~  
  
MJ & Luci: EVERYONE LEAVE EXCEPT AKANE AND RANMA!!!!! *shoos everyone away*  
  
*Akane and Ranma are left all alone on the beach*  
  
Akane: I can't believe that all this time P-chan was Ryouga! I'm so stupid!!  
  
Ranma: It's ok, don't be upset. *hugs Akane*  
  
*MJ and Luci are muffling their screams of delight, standing in the bamboo forest*  
  
Akane: How is it you always know what to say to make me feel better? *smile*  
  
Ranma: Because you're so cute when you smile  
  
*MJ and Luci are jumping up and down, as quietly as they can* *They hear a loud clanking behind them*  
  
Luci: You guys! Be quiet! *Everyone from the Ranma ½ cast is tied up and gagged in a large iron cage* If Ranma and Akane hear you, then they'll blush and stuff and be embarrassed!!  
  
MJ: And they won't kiss!! *Both Luci and MJ turn back to Ranma and Akane*  
  
* Ranma leans in towards Akane*  
  
*Akane closes her eyes*  
  
*Getting closer and closer*  
  
*MJ and Luci get very very excited*  
  
*Destiny's Child comes out of nowhere and starts singing*  
  
Destiny's Child: I'm a SURVIVOR! I'm not gonna give up! I'm not going stop! I'm going work harder!  
  
*Ranma and Akane look around, confused. They can hear the music, but they can't see where it's coming from*  
  
MJ: *angry* Didn't you get the memo?  
  
Destiny's Child: What memo?  
  
MJ: You're supposed to come out and sing AFTER they kiss!!! *gesturing towards Ranma and Akane*  
  
Destiny's Child: Sorry. bye. *They leave*  
  
*Ranma and Akane can't hear any more music*  
  
Akane: That was weird.  
  
Ranma: This whole place is weird! *looks into Akane's eyes* Where were we?  
  
Akane: Right about here. *starts leaning again*  
  
MJ: We get a second chance!!!  
  
Luci: Thank you Lord!! Someone up there really does love us!!  
  
*Both Ranma and Akane are leaning in with their eyes closed*  
  
*MJ and Luci are praying that they will finally kiss*  
  
*A short shadowy figure appears off into the distance*  
  
Voice: MJ!!!!! WHERE ARE WE?  
  
*MJ and Luci are infused with rage as they see Chiriko, Tamahome and Miaka walking towards them*  
  
*Ranma and Akane have stopped trying to kiss and looked very embarrassed as they see these strangers staring at them*  
  
MJ: CHIRIKO!!!!!!!!! You take a right at the Adventure in Konan, not a left!!!  
  
Chiriko: SEE? *Yells at Tamahome* I was right and you were left!! Now we're lost and it's all your fault!!  
  
Luci: *engulfed in flames* CHIRIKO!!! TAMAHOME!!! I'm going to kill you guys!!!  
  
Tamahome: What did I do?  
  
MJ: You interrupted the most beautiful moment before they actually even did anything!!  
  
Tamahome: Say what?  
  
Luci: These two *points at Ranma and Akane* were about to kiss and you three come in here and interrupt them!!  
  
Tamahome: Sorry, but why can't they kiss each other around other people?  
  
MJ: BECAUSE- *pause to think* Actually I'm not sure. *Turns to Ranma and Akane* Why can't you guys kiss in front of other people?  
  
Ranma: *blush* You're joking, right? What makes you think I would want to kiss this macho chick in the first place?  
  
Akane: *vein pop* Why you?!  
  
Tamahome: Ah, I get it! *walks over to Ranma* Looks like you're in denial my friend! See, kissing really isn't that big of a deal. You just got to stop thinking so much of what other people think.  
  
Ranma: Well you would be nervous too, if you had four fiancées, a killer father and killer future father-in-law, a black-mailing sister-in-law and always the possibility of turning into a girl!  
  
Tamahome: *blink blink* I'm not even going to ask. But anyway, you just kiss a girl like this *runs over to Miaka and kisses her*  
  
Luci and MJ: How sweet!!  
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
Chiriko: Are they still kissing?  
  
Ranma: Whoa! Yeah they are!  
  
Luci: Ok you two break it up! There's a difference between romantic and to the point where you're making everyone around you sick. You crossed that line 5 minutes ago!  
  
Akane: *talking to Miaka* Are you ok? You look kinda. pale.  
  
Miaka: *attaches herself to Tamahome* Tamahome  
  
Tamahome: Miaka  
  
Miaka: Tamahome  
  
MJ: Chiriko, I think you better take them to Konan now.  
  
Chiriko: Alright, see ya later! *attempts to drag Tamahome and Miaka across the sand*  
  
*Tamahome and Miaka still mutter each other's names*  
  
Luci: *turns to Akane and Ranma* So, what did you learn from those two?  
  
Akane: If I ever become that dependent on Ranma, throw a brick at my head.  
  
Ranma: If I'm ever that dependent on Akane, just shoot me!!  
  
Luci: Not exactly what I meant, but ok!  
  
MJ: Looks like all of our efforts were for nothing!  
  
Luci: I know!! After all the planning and drugging and paying for this video camera, those two STIL didn't kiss!!!  
  
MJ & Luci: WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! *Tears begin streaming down their faces in rivers*  
  
Ranma: AH! Make them stop!  
  
Akane: I dunno how!!  
  
Ranma: I think there's only one way! *Ranma leans towards Akane and kisses her.on the cheek*  
  
Luci & MJ: *stop crying* You guys are CHEAP! Oh well, beggars can't be choosers! See you guys later!! Thanks for joining us on INSANITY ISLAND!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MJ: Luci, why didn't they kiss for real at the end?  
  
Luci: I just thought it would be wrong for them to really kiss just because we're annoying  
  
MJ: Grrrrr.. Oh well! Readers, please review and tell us what you think! 


End file.
